The Unforgettable Night
by Braids21
Summary: UPDATED Ch8 FINISHED! Spot's going to war with Midtown, but then he finds out a traitor is lurking in Manhattan & Brooklyn. Will he find out who it is in time? Read and REVIEW plz!
1. prologue

THE UNFORGETTABLE NIGHT - Prologue  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the Newsies... but any character that is in here that's not in Newsies, I do own ( which is a lot )  
  
A/N - my second story! Now I know I didn't finish ClearWater Academy, but I got writer's block on that... and I got inspired to write this one! If you ever get confused with all the characters, just tell me and I'll give a cast list. On with the prologue!  
  
"Ok, I think you all know why I called this meeting," Spot said, looking at the other seven people around the table.  
  
It was a Manhattan-Brooklyn heads of command meeting. Jack, Blink, Race, and Mush were Manhattan's representatives and Spot, Riff, Conner, and Benji were Brooklyn's.  
  
"You all know about the Midtown-Queens threat that Brooklyn's been having. Third newsie this week that has come back from selling bruised by Midtowners. Brady wants war. I can tell. But I don't want to get involved with him. His gang is the real reason," Spot continued.  
  
"But Spot," Jack asked, "If your boys keep getting soaked on your own turf ya gotta do something 'bout it!"  
  
"I know Jack. I've had it up to here with Brady. I'm not gonna tolerate it much longer. If they soak one more of my boys, I will start planning the attack."  
  
That comment started murmurs and whispers to start going on in the small room.  
  
"But more importantly, I wanna find out how Midtown and Queens are finding out about our plans and ever thing that we want to keep secret from them. Someone is leaking that information. Someone, whether it's a Manhattaner or one of my boys, I don't know. But we either have got a spy or someone who is double-crossing us. A traitor."  
  
"It aint a Manhattaner!" Race yelled.  
  
"Well it sure ain't a Brooky!" Conner yelled back.  
  
"Woah. Calm down! I ain't pointing the finger at anyone! I don't have a clue who it could be. I'm just saying that I think someone isn't being loyal and if that is the case, we will find whoever it is and bring them down!"  
  
A cheer of approval went through the room.  
  
"Spot, not trying to be mean, but how are we gonna find out who it is?" Blink asked.  
  
"I haven't quite figured that out yet. But anyone who you suspect, watch them closely," Spot said, aiming the last comment to everyone, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"I said before that if one more of my boys gets soaked, I'll start planning an attack. Jack will you be helping?" Spot asked.  
  
"Of course! We got an alliance, don't we?" Jack said  
  
"I was just making sure. Brady's gang is tough. They kill people. Carry guns and knives. Think ya can handle that?"  
  
"You bet we can!" Jack said, spitting on his hand and sticking out to Spot, who did the same thing.  
  
"Ok then. Meeting's adjourned. But remember- keep your eyes open for anything suspicious.  
  
A/N - another prologue done! YEAH!!  
  
Next Chapter- who is the traitor? And we meet Brady and his infamous gang! Hopefully it will be up within a week ( I know, I'm bad at updating!)  
  
ClearWater Academy is... well... I can't seem to write anything. I have all the ideas I want to do but when I write it down, it sounds terrible! Hopefully my writers block will wear off soon!!  
  
OK I'm done babbling! REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
~Braids 


	2. Who's the traitor?

THE UNFORGETTABLE NIGHT - Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. I do own Brady, Milo, Tristan, Cobra, Monty, Switch, and all the other non-newsie names.  
  
A/N - Well here's the first chapter! Please review it!  
  
*****************************  
  
Brady smiled to himself. The news made his day even better than it was. Everything was going according to plan. Spot was getting angry about his 'precious newsies' getting soaked. He thought he was invincible, thought that Brooklyn was invincible. Brady was gonna show him once and for all that he wasn't. And he was gonna kill him, when the time was right.  
  
You see, Brady had always hated, no, loathed, Spot. They had know each other for a while now, almost five years. They met while in the Refuge. From the minute Brady had met him, he hated Spot's attitude of 'nothing can stop me.' He hated that smirk Spot always wore and the stupid cane he always carried. When Brady had found out that Spot had risen to power at only fifteen, he hated him even more.  
  
The thing that Brady wanted more that anything in the world was power. Right now he controlled Midtown and Queens, seeing as they are allied and everyone listens to him. He's been wanting to add Brooklyn or even Manhattan to his control, but Spot is the obstacle standing in his way.  
  
That's where his plan came from. Get at least one guy in every borough so that he could have all the information. And so far its worked. Milo had risen to power in Midtown first, so naturally that was where he went to take control. Not long after, Tristan obtained power in Queens, creating a solid ally.  
  
He didn't have much luck with his Harlem and Bronx guys, though. Mark was kicked out of Harlem, and Tiger was killed a while back.  
  
But his Brooklyn and Manhattan guys have paid off tons. They have giving him plenty of dirt on Spot and what he was planning.  
  
Monty, his Brooklyn guy, never really rose to power. Spot never liked him, so of course he wasn't chosen to help run Brooklyn.  
  
But his Manhattan man had almost surpassed Jack. As his right-hand man, Blink was the guy who gave Brady the most information. Blink had gone to Manhattan four years ago. He told everyone that his parents had dies and he wanted to become a newsie.  
  
What a load of bullshit. He had been selling in Queens ever since he was six.  
  
He befriended all the 'hattaners and did a great job of sucking up to Jack, who in turn, made Blink his right-hand man. No one ever suspected a thing, since he made his trips to Midtown at night, without anyone knowing. He sold everyday with Mush, and snuck off at night, before the lodging house curfew.  
  
Blink had just brought Brady the news from the Heads of Command meeting the night before, that Spot was gonna start planning an attack if one more of his newsies were soaked on Brooklyn territory. Brady was more than thrilled. He was going to make sure that would happen soon.  
  
He walked into the room where Milo, Cobra, Switch, and the rest of the Midtowners were playing poker or just talking.  
  
"Everyone, listen up!" Brady shouted, and immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up.  
  
"Well I just got word from Blink. Spot's gettin' angry. One more of his down, he's plannin' the attack," Brady said, grinning.  
  
Whistles and cheers rang throughout the room.  
  
"Milo, I'm leaving it all on you. I don't care what you do, just by tomorrow afternoon, a Brooklyn newsie better be soaked," Brady instructed to his right-hand man.  
  
"You got it Brady," Milo said, "Don't worry. You can count on me to get the job done."  
  
"Boys," Brady started, " Just you wait. I give him a week or so to plan the attack. And before long, Spot will be dead and Midtown will rule all New York!"  
  
*************************************************  
  
A/N - First chapter DONE! WOOHOO!  
  
I really like this story, almost more than ClearWater Academy. I like the war-fics! hehe...  
  
Oh- I had to make Blink the traitor! I just had to! Don't hate me!!  
  
2nd chapter- hopefully up next week!  
  
Oh and THANK YOU VERY MUCH to ANGELFISH7. I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please, anyone who reads this, REVIEW!! Constuctive criticism is welcome!  
  
~Braids 


	3. They did what?

THE UNFORGETTABLE NIGHT - CHAPTER 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies, but I do own all the others not in the movie (Brady, Milo, Cobra, Runt, Conner, Riff)  
  
A/N - sorry for the lack of updates.. I've been super busy wit school n band... Onto chapter 2!  
  
******************************************  
  
Milo and Cobra watched the Brooklyn newsie closely from the alley. He was almost finished selling, so the time was almost there.  
  
"Do ya remember what I told ya, Cobra?" Milo said.  
  
"Yup," Cobra nodded.  
  
"Ok. Let's go," Milo said, as the Brooklynite sold his last paper.  
  
Runt didn't know what hit him. He had just finished selling, then the next thing he knew, he was being dragged into an alley, while being punched over and over.  
  
"He's almost out. Give me the brass and I'll finish him off," Milo said to Cobra.  
  
Cobra handed them over to Milo, who put them on.  
  
"Sucks to be him," Milo said, and the punched him hard into his cheek, with a sickening sound of the knuckles meeting flesh and bones.  
  
Runt was out cold  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spot was sitting on her perch, smoking a cigarette and thinking. He was fed up with Brady. But that didn't mean he wanted to get involved in a war with him. Brady had been a thorn in his side for so long, and now it was worse than ever.  
  
Spot was interrupted from his thinking when he saw Conner rushing toward him  
  
"Why ya in a such a rush Conner?" Spot asked with a smirk.  
  
"Spot," Conner said, panting. "They got Runt. Midtown got Runt"  
  
"Fuck," Spot said, quickly throwing his cigarette away. "Where he at? And how bad?"  
  
"2nd street. And he's pretty bad. He's still unconscious."  
  
"Lead the way" When the got there, Spot basically stopped in his tracks. Runt was beaten very badly. His eyes were swollen shut, his right cheek was bruised and cut open from where the brass knuckles hit, his shirt was torn and bloody. It was an awful sight to see.  
  
Without speaking, Spot and Conner lifted Runt up and carried him back to the lodging house. As they were walking in, the newsies saw them carrying a bruised and bloodied Runt and immediately began to whisper. They knew it was Midtown, because only Midtown would do that to a Brooklyn newsie.  
  
Spot and Conner set Runt down on the nearest bunk and started cleaning him up. As soon as a wet towel touched his cheek, Runt's eyes flew open and he screamed out in pain.  
  
"Easy there, Runt. We're just trying to clean you up," Spot said, trying to calm him down.  
  
"Spot... It was Milo and Cobra. They came outta nowhere," Runt managed to get out. "They used brass."  
  
Spot shook his head. Midtown was known to break the newsies' unspoken code of fist-on-fist fighting. But this was the third time they used brass on his newsies.  
  
"Conner," Spot said as his stood up. "You take care of him. I'll be back in a second"  
  
Conner nodded. Spot went downstairs, found Riff, and went into the back room where they could talk privately.  
  
"Riff, I can't take this! Midtown, Brady mostly, have gotta way outta line. They can't do this to us."  
  
"But what are we supposed to do to stop them?"  
  
"I'm calling a Brooklyn-Manhattan meeting. I told you, one more newsie soaked, and I'm attacking."  
  
"But is war the only answer?"  
  
"I'm afraid so," Spot said signing. "Go to Manhattan and tell Kelly... Tomorrow, Five o'clock, at Tibby's."  
  
(In Manhattan)  
  
Riff walked into the Manhattan lodging house and asked Kloppman where Jack was, who pointed upstairs. He walked up the stairs and into the room, where he was greeted with 'heys!' and 'hellos'. He acknowledged them and when straight to Jack.  
  
"Hey Riff! What brings you here?"  
  
"We gotta talk" "Ok. Let's go up on the roof"  
  
Race, Mush, Skittery, and Blink were playing poker and they all began to wonder out loud what was going on.  
  
"Do ya think something happened to Spot?" Skittery asked, while putting a card down. "One card, Race."  
  
"I doubt it." Race said handing Skittery a card. "But I bet it was something to do with Midtown."  
  
They all agreed.  
  
Blink smiled to himself. He had to try his hardest to not crack up laughing. If only they knew...  
  
Up on the roof, Riff and Jack were talking.  
  
"So now can you tell me why you're here?" Jack said, lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"Brooklyn-Manhattan meeting. Tomorrow. Five o'clock. At Tibby's."  
  
Jack immediately snapped his head up.  
  
"Why did he call meeting? What happened?"  
  
"Milo and Cobra soaked Runt. Really bad... They used brass."  
  
Jack's eyes went wide with that.  
  
"Holy shit! Is he alright?"  
  
"Eventually he will be"  
  
"I guess Spot really is gonna go through with attacking Brady, if he's calling the meeting"  
  
Riff nodded, lighting up a cigarette of his own.  
  
"Hey Riff... have you found out anything about the so-called 'traitor'?"  
  
"We have our suspicions, but nothing solid yet. You?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much the same."  
  
"Well I betta be heading back to Brooklyn if I want to make curfew. It's getting late. Remember... tomorrow, five o'clock, Tibby's."  
  
"Got it." Jack said, spit-shaking with Riff. "See ya tomorrow.  
  
****************************  
  
A/N - WooHoo! Another chapter done! YeeHaw!  
  
a BIG THANK YOU to AngelFish7. I LOVE YOU TO NO END! Without your reviews, I think I would stop this fic...  
  
Please REVIEW people. I need feedback... Good, bad, ANYTHING!  
  
~Braids 


	4. 2nd meeting and Brady's idea

THE UNFORGETTABLE NIGHT - CHAPTER 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Newsies... but I do own Brady, Cobra, Milo, Monty, and Braids  
  
A/N - I finished writing this last Friday, but I had a super-busy weekend, so I haven't been able to type it... but I have time today! Hehe.. Now, onto the chapter!  
  
************************  
  
"Everybody, LISTEN UP!" Spot screamed at the newsies. "I'm already in a bad mood. Don't piss me off even more!"  
  
The room full of Brooklyn and Manhatteners suddenly became very quiet.  
  
"Now I can get this meeting started. The main reason I called this meeting is about Runt. I know you all heard about what Milo and Cobra did to him."  
  
Everybody nodded.  
  
"That's why I am extremely pissed. Last meeting, I said that if one more newsie is soaked, I'm attacking. And I am staying true to my word. I thought it over and Friday is when we will attack. But NO ONE will know until right before we go, since I know it will get to Midtown if we tell everyone right now. It's Saturday, that gives us six days to plan exactly what we are going to do. And probably Wednesday will be another meeting to finalize planning."  
  
"Now," Spot continued, "onto the matter of the 'traitor'. I am convinced now more than ever that there is someone, because like I said before, I said if one more newsie is soaked, that I will attack them. And guess what? The very next day, Runt is soaked. Coincidence? I think not."  
  
"But Spot, what if they were planning to soak Runt no matter what, and didn't even know about what you said?" Blink asked, trying to sound as innocent as he could.  
  
"I doubt it. They had to have known. They wouldn't have used the brass if they didn't."  
  
Blink nodded. So what that Spot knew? He didn't know that the 'traitor' was really him. He wouldn't know that until it was too late. So all was still good.  
  
"Jack, do ya suspect anyone?" Spot asked the Manhattan leader.  
  
"Not really. I've been watching everyone closely and nothing suspicious has happened. You?"  
  
"Well I suspect that Monty may be it."  
  
Blink had to smile. Of course he would think Monty. One reason, they hated each other. Another, Monty had never been good at sneaking off to Midtown.  
  
"He's been sneaking off to places and I bet it's Midtown." Spot continued. " My birds are gonna follow him and I'll question him too. Hopefully, we'll have found the culprit."  
  
Jack nodded to Spot, showing that he agreed with him.  
  
"Ok, any questions?" Spot looked around the room. "No? Ok, Meeting's adjourned."  
  
Everyone started to get up and chat with the people around them. Well, everyone but Blink, who got up quickly and headed for the door.  
  
"Hey Blink!" Mush called to him. "Why ya in such a rush?"  
  
"I got a date tonight with Braids!" Blink called out over his shoulder, still heading for the door.  
  
"Have fun! We won't wait up for ya!" Mush said, nudging him.  
  
Blink walked out the door smiling to himself. Any time he went to Midtown, he told everyone that he was going to see Braids. She was Milo's sister and had agreed to 'be' Blink's girlfriend on a few occasions in Manhattan, so the guys actually knew she was real. It has been fun pretending to be all lovey-dovey with her, when in reality, she couldn't stand Blink at all.  
  
When Blink got to the Manhattan-Midtown border, he quickly looked around, making sure no one saw him, then crossed into Midtown. He walked quickly down the streets until he came to the lodging house. He knocked and was welcomed by Cobra.  
  
"Blink! What brings you here?" Cobra said with a knowing smile. Blink only comes to Midtown when he has news.  
  
"Got some news for Brady. He in?"  
  
"Yep. Come on in. He's upstairs."  
  
Cobra led the way through the old building and up the stairs into the bunkroom, where many newsies were playing poker or just talking. Brady looked up as they entered and an evil grim spread across his face, for good things happen when Blink comes.  
  
"Well hello Blink." Brady said as they spit-shook. "What news do ya have for me?"  
  
"Oh, only that Spot is planning to attack Friday night."  
  
"That couldn't be any more perfect!" Brady said, the evil grin getting even larger.  
  
"I don't know all the tiny details. There's gonna be another meeting Wednesday for that. And of course, I'll come straight here with the details!"  
  
"Great! Anything else?"  
  
"Oh yeah... Spot suspects Monty as being the traitor." Brady laughed at that.  
  
"Of course he would! It's Monty!"  
  
Blink joined in laughing.  
  
"I just gotta warn him that Spot's gonna have him followed and that he's gonna question him."  
  
"Wait. I have a better idea. Let him catch Monty. He'll think he'd caught the traitor and wouldn't have to worry about information getting to Midtown anymore...and then when he does attack us, we'll have known about, and we'll kill Brooklyn once and for all!" Brady said, evily.  
  
"That's just brilliant!"  
  
"What can I say? I'm a genius!"  
  
"Spot will probably change the date, because he'll think Monty knows."  
  
"Oh definitely. But I know you'll keep me informed."  
  
"You got it Brady"  
  
******************************  
  
A/N - Chapter 3 done! And like 5-6 more to go... next chapter hopefully up within two weeks...  
  
OMG... THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS!! More than one person reviewed! I was soooo happy!!!!! Shout outs to...  
  
AngelFish7  
  
SpecsGlasses  
  
wsox2004  
  
T-R-Us  
  
gypsy-morrigan  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!!  
  
Ok.. It's REVIEW TIME!! Cookies for everyone who reviews!!  
  
~Braids 


	5. Caught!

THE UNFORGETTABLE NIGHT - CHAPTER 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, but I do own Monty, Riff, Brady, n everyone else not in the movie. Oh, and I own Harley's Pub.  
  
A/N - sorry for not updating sooner, I've been really busy with schoolwork and band stuff... onto Chapter 4!  
  
********************  
  
Monty quietly slipped out of the Brooklyn lodging house while everyone else was watching a heated poker game. Even though he knew that Spot would be watching him, he was still quiet and waited for an opportune moment to leave. As he glanced back to the house, he saw Riff following him out of the corner of his eye. He started smiling to himself and hummed a tune, for it was just like Spot to send Riff to do his dirty work. He was at the Midtown border when Riff finally called out to him.  
  
"Where da HELL do you think you're going, Monty?" Riff asked, with a hint of disgust in his voice.  
  
Monty spun around and answered him.  
  
"To Midtown. You?" Monty said, as sarcastic as he could.  
  
"So you are the traitor aren't you?"  
  
"No shit sherlock. But what are you gonna do 'bout it?"  
  
"This." Riff said, as he punched Monty hard in the jaw. Monty flew back, not expecting the blow.  
  
"You're comin' with me. Spot's gonna love this." Riff said to Monty, grabbing his collar and dragging him back to the lodging house.  
  
Spot was sitting on his usual perch on the dock when he saw Riff dragging Monty behind him. Immediately, he jumped down and walked over to them.  
  
"What have ya got there, Riff?"  
  
"Found him walking into Midtown"  
  
Spot's eyes narrowed and his fist clenched harder on his cane until his knuckles turned white. He glared hatefully at Monty.  
  
"How dare you defy me! And Brooklyn! What is Brady givin' you for the info? Money? Huh? Huh?"  
  
"He ain't givin' me nothin. I do it on my free will."  
  
"Oh yeah? What do you know? And how da hell did you find it out?"  
  
Monty snorted. "Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna tell ya."  
  
"That's it. You're out. If I catch ya anywhere near Brooklyn or Manhattan, I will literally soak the shit outta ya. Ya understand?" Spot said, getting up in Monty's face, glaring at him,  
  
"Like I care?" Monty said, while keeping the eye contact with Spot, equally returning the glare.  
  
"OUT! Now! Get. Out. Of. My. SIGHT!"  
  
With that, Monty smirked and walked away.  
  
When he was out of sight, Spot signed.  
  
"Fuck me." Spot said, running a hand through his hard, frustrated . "What am I supposed to do now?"  
  
"I guess attack them still." Riff suggested.  
  
"But they gotta have known about Friday."  
  
"Then change the date. Make it Thursday."  
  
"You're a genius!"  
  
* In Manhattan *  
  
Jack had just finished selling when he saw a very pissed-looking Spot walking toward him.  
  
"Uh oh." Jack thought to himself. "This can't be good."  
  
"Kelly, we need to talk" Spot said as he approached him.  
  
"Ok. Talk."  
  
"We caught Monty. He's the traitor."  
  
"What? How'd you catch him?"  
  
"Riff saw him walking into Midtown. But that's besides the point. What I want to talk about is changing the day of the attack to Thursday. They'll think it's still Friday and won't be ready."  
  
"That's fine by me" Jack said, as they spit-shook.  
  
"Only tell your heads. We'll work out the details Wednesday night at the meeting.  
  
"Got it."  
  
* In Midtown *  
  
Blink walked quickly through Midtown, towards Harley's Pub, where he knew Brady would be, all the while smiling. His thoughts were going a mile a minute. God, this couldn't get anymore perfect. Monty was caught so Spot thought there wasn't a threat. Boy was he wrong. Plus they had just moved up the day of the attack, which meant Blink was one day closer to controlling Manhattan and Brooklyn. You see, Brady had promised him that if Spot fall at their hand, Blink would be co-leader of those territories. And Blink was thrilled. He came to the pub, and pushed open the doors, immediately seeing Brady in their normal table.  
  
"Blink! My man!" Brady shouted as he saw him approaching. "What news do ya bring?"  
  
"Thursday. They changed the date to Thursday"  
  
Brady's evil smirk slowly started to form.  
  
"Terrific. Blink, since you've done so good with this, I'm gonna give you the honor of killing Spot." Brady said, tossing Blink his gun.  
  
"Me? Why me? Don't you want to do it?" Blink said, as he nervously toyed with the gun.  
  
"'Cause I want ya to. Why? You afraid of something?"  
  
Blink immediately regained his composure.  
  
"Nah. I just thought that you would want to, since you hate him so much."  
  
"Oh ok. Come here. Lemme tell ya my plan."  
  
***************************************************  
  
A/N - Another chapter DONE! YES!  
  
I have the rest of this story all planned out. It looks like 2-3 more chapters and then an epilogue. So stay tuned!  
  
Oh, this week is Play auditions! On Monday, I try out for my school's play of Guys and Dolls! I will find out the 17th if I make it! Wish me luck! lol...  
  
And now, to my reviewers, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!  
  
Oh, and to all the reviewers who asked why I chose Blink- I know that it's hard to picture Blink bad, but really, aint it hard to picture any of the newsies bad? (Well except for the delancys lol). And I didn't just randomly choose him... There's a reason, which you will find out later....  
  
Ok, enuff of me babbling.. Shout outs!  
  
Mandy  
  
Chloe Higgins  
  
Angelfish7  
  
Maggie Davis  
  
THANK YOU!! Now, REVIEW!! 


	6. The Attack!

THE UNFORGETTABLE NIGHT CHAPTER 5  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the newsies... but I own all the rest! (Don't feel like naming them)  
  
A/N - I kinda skipped right from last chapter to the day of the attack... so just so you know that and don't get confuzzled. Also, this is a short chapter, but a very important chapter too. Ok, on with the chapter!!!  
  
******************************************************  
  
The days leading up to the attack flew by quickly, with both sides planning the attack. Blink's identity was still kept secret, but the information Spot wanted to keep secret wasn't. Every time anything important was shared with Blink, he immediately went and told Brady.  
  
Soon, it was Thursday night. Spot and Jack had gathered their boys in a little alleyway right before the Midtown border. Spot was instructing them.  
  
"Ok, Now ya'll remember the game plan?" Spot asked the group, who all nodded their heads toward Spot.  
  
"Perfect. Jack, you bring your guys are around the side and I'll bring mine..."  
  
"Well, hello Spot. We've been expecting you." Milo said coming out of the shadows of the alley.  
  
Spot spun around at the sound of his voice.  
  
"What da.. How da hell?"  
  
"We have our ways, Spot. We know everything."  
  
"I'm gonna fucking KILL Monty." Spot said under his breath.  
  
Milo and Blink shared a knowing look.  
  
"Sp Spot, will you, Jack and your heads of command follow me up to Brady's office?"  
  
"Fine." Spot said through clenched teeth.  
  
When they got to the upper room in the Midtown lodging house, there were already a good amount of guys waiting there, including Brady, Cobra, Tristan, and Monty. As soon as Spot saw Monty, his anger had reached the boiling point. Jack had to hold him back from lunging at him.  
  
"Not now Spot. Calm down." Jack said to Spot, quietly, but Brady still heard him.  
  
"Yes, Spot. Calm down." Brady said, mocking him. "Besides I want to have a little 'chat' with you."  
  
Brady motioned for his guys to shut the door, then continued talking.  
  
"Let me guess. You thought that you had outsmarted me. You thought that because you caught Monty, that I wouldn't know that you were coming today. Well, let me tell you the story of my 'plan.' When I realized I wanted power. I sent reps to every borough. Milo was my Midtown, Tristan was my Queens, and Monty was my Brooklyn. Mark and Tiger were Harlem and Bronx, but that didn't work out how I wanted it to." Brady stopped for a second, taking a quick glance in Blink's direction.  
  
"Wait, you said every borough. But you're missing Manhattan." Spot said.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"That's where I come in." Blink said, walking over to Brady and spit- shaking wit him.  
  
All the Brooklyn and Manhattan guy's mouths dropped in shock. But after everyone regained their composure, curses and yells filled the room.  
  
"What the fuck? Blink? What are ya doing? You can't possibly do this to us!" Mush screamed.  
  
"Ya BASTARD!" Spot shouted.  
  
"Traitor!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Scab!" Riff said.  
  
"Ya got loyalties man! How can you just turn your back like this on Jack and Spot?" Race asked.  
  
Blink finally decided to answer back.  
  
"HA! I ain't never had a loyalty toward them. I've been with Brady for as long as I can remember."  
  
"And just how did you sneak off to Midtown without us knowing?" Jack asked.  
  
"Easy. Braids is Milo's sister."  
  
"Blink, will ya stop and think for a second? You really don't wanna do this to us." Mush pleaded with him.  
  
"Oh yeah? Watch me." Blink said as he pulled out his gun.  
  
Everyone gasped as he aimed it toward Spot.  
  
"What ya gonna do 'bout it now, Spot? Not so 'high and mighty' now are you?"  
  
Spot's eyes narrowed and fists clenched and he showed no emotions, but his heart started pounding out of fear.  
  
"Blink, I don't think ya got the guts to shoot me."  
  
"That's what you think." Blink said, cocking the gun. "Nice knowin' ya Spot."  
  
With that, he pulled the trigger.  
  
***********************************  
  
A/N - I AM SOOOO EVIL!!!!!!!! hehe... Cliffhangers ROCK! (Don't kill me!!!)  
  
Well, ya probably (hopefully) won't have to wait that long, because I'm basically finished with the next chapter. I just have to rewrite it, fixing my grammar and everything like that. So hopefully I'll have time to type it!  
  
THANK YOU to my reviewers. Shout outs:  
  
AngelFish7  
  
SpecsGlasses  
  
Kid Blink's Twiggy  
  
ok, I'm done here. REVIEW!! Homemade cookies for everyone who reviews!!!  
  
~Braids 


	7. Realization

THE UNFORGETTABLE NIGHT CHAPTER 6  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of newsies in the movie. Other than them, I own everyone else.  
  
A/N - Well, I said I would have the next chappy out soon, and look! 2 days! That's a record for me! OK, with no further babbling from me, HERE IT IS!  
  
***************************  
  
"NOOOOO!" Everybody shouted as the bullet left Blink's gun. Right as it was about to hit Spot, Riff shoved him away. Spot tumbled to the floor, stunned. He looked up to see the bullet hit Riff in the chest. Spot rushed over to his side.  
  
"Riff!" Spot cried as realization come over him. "Riff! Why'd ya do that?"  
  
"Spot..." Riff tried to get out, but only ending up coughing. "Spot... You're.. You're like a brother to me. I'd do anything to save you, even if it means I die."  
  
He started coughing violently.  
  
"Spot.. I'm not.. I'm not gonna make it."  
  
"NO! Riff, ya aint gonna die. Ya ain't gonna die" Spot said, while eyeing Riff's chest, which was becoming saturated in blood.  
  
"Just promise me this... Don't let them get you. Don't let them get...." with that, he took his last breath.  
  
"RIFF! Riff, come on man! Wake up! NO, you can't die! Riff!" Spot cried.  
  
An evil chuckle filled the air.  
  
"Awwww... How touching." Brady said, sarcastically.  
  
Immediately, Spot snapped his head up and his anger rose very quickly.  
  
"You... I'm gonna fuckin KILL you Blink!" Spot screamed as he got up and started toward Blink.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh, Spot. I think it's gonna be the other way around." Blink said as he lifted his gun up and aimed it at Spot, who froze in his tracks.  
  
"Now do you think I can betray you? I did just kill Riff, but the bullet was meant for you. But now, it's gonna be 'bye bye' to Spot time." Blink said, cocking the gun again.  
  
"NO. I won't let you do this." Mush said, stepping in front of Spot.  
  
"Mush, get out of my way." "No. I can't."  
  
"Mush! What are ya doing? You're gonna get yourself killed!" Jack said.  
  
"I know what I'm doing. He won't shoot me."  
  
"Um.. HELLO? I will if I have to. I do have a gun, and you're standing in front of my target."  
  
"Blink... Look into my eyes. Can you honestly do this to me? Think about all the things we've done. I befriended you on the first day you came here. I don't know how many times I've bailed you outta trouble, whether by sweet-talking Kloppman into letting you slide on paying your rent, or helping ya run from the bulls. We told each other everything. We were best friends... Or at least I thought we were. Like I said, look into my eyes, and then try to shoot me."  
  
"Like that is gonna go anything." Blink said, as he raised his gun and looked straight into Mush's eyes.  
  
And stared.  
  
And stared.  
  
The room fell silent as everyone watched what was happening between them.  
  
Blink stared into Mush's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Mush's eyes were pleading with him. In his friend's eyes, he saw the effect of what he had done. He saw the hurt. He saw the anger. But most of all, he saw the betrayal. All the things he had done in the past few hours came rushing back to him, but now he saw them as Mush would see them.  
  
He took his eye off of Mush's, but only for a second, and looked over at Riff's body and inwardly cringed. Blink's eye shifted back to Mush. In that second, Mush could tell something changed inside Blink, since his eye showed it. Plus, Blink's hand that held the gun was starting to tremble.  
  
After a few more seconds, Blink broke down.  
  
"Holy shit... what have I done?" Blink said, as he sank down to the floor, dropping his gun and covering his face with his hands.  
  
Mush's and Spot's faces each filled with relief, but quickly faded when they realized Brady was still there.  
  
"Blink, what the fuck are ya doing? You got a job to do. GET UP NOW!"  
  
"... I can't."  
  
Brady was taken aback.  
  
"What did you just say? You CAN'T? You're turning your back on us? What happened to 'Oh yes Brady, whatever you say Brady.'? And do ya really wanna give up your power you could get?"  
  
"No. I want that. But.. I just.. I can't do it." Blink said, getting quieter as he went on.  
  
"You little bastard. You disobeyed me, and now you're gonna pay." Brady said, as he hit Blink hard in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking him to the floor.  
  
Seeing Blink on the floor, not moving, Brady smirked and turned toward Spot.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just gonna be you and me now in our little 'party' tonight."  
  
"You don't scare me Brady. If you're trying to, stop before you hurt yourself."  
  
"You think you're so smart. How do ya plan on getting outta this? You probably though tonight was gonna be and easy victory for you didn't you? Well, guess what? IT'S NOT! You already lost Riff, and now your gonna lose your own life."  
  
"Is that the best you can do? Kill me? And what is it that you want from me? What did I do to make you hate me?"  
  
Brady let out a small laugh.  
  
"What did you do? You were born, that's what you did. You took all the power and respect away from me."  
  
"Away from you? In what life would it have ever been yours? From what you've told me, You wouldn't have even gotten power if it wasn't for Milo or Tristan."  
  
"Oh, cut the bullshit Spot. You're not as powerful or invincible as you seem. Why do you think that Monty and Blink betrayed you? So, thanks for keeping Brooklyn alive, but..." Brady said, aiming and cocking his gun. "Now it's my turn."  
  
Just as he was about to shoot, another gun went off.  
  
Brady let out a yell, and fell to the ground.  
  
***************************************  
  
A/N - woohoo! 2 chapters up in 3 days!!!! Go ME!  
  
Ok, now this was supposed to be the last chapter, but yeah, it's not. One more chapter (I think)  
  
OK, now HOMEMADE COOKIES to my reviewers....  
  
AngelFish7  
  
SpecsGlasses (sorry to make you mad!! Hope you fell better!!!)  
  
Majorlakerfan22  
  
Cards  
  
OK, now review!!!!  
  
~Braids 


	8. The Unforgetable Night

THE UNFORGETABLE NIGHT Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies. But I do own any character not in the movie!  
  
A/N - WOOHOO!! Final chapter!! Took me like two months, but I'm done!! hehe.. onto the last chapter!  
  
Blink lay on the ground, not moving. His head hurt like shit. He knew better than to move or he would draw attention to himself. He could hear the conversation taking place between Spot and Brady. He lifted his head up slowly so he could see. He heard Brady let out a laugh and say, "What did you do?"  
  
That comment sparked his mind to think of what he had done. Had he actually killed Riff? How could he have betrayed his friends like that? Why did he let Brady talk him into doing this?  
  
Just then, Blink saw Brady take out his gun and aim it at Spot.  
  
'Oh no. I'm not gonna let Brady do this to him' Blink thought to himself, his mind reeling with ways to stop Brady. He looked down for an instant and saw a glint of metal, his gun.  
  
As quickly and quietly as he could, he picked up the gun and cocked and aimed it, just as Brady cocked his.  
  
".It's my turn now" Brady said to Spot.  
  
'I'm not gonna let you do this Brady' Blink thought to himself and he fired the gun. Brady fell to the ground with a scream.  
  
Blink stared at the smoking gun in his hands and then looked at Brady, screaming on the floor at him in agony. He didn't know what had come over him, but he couldn't let Brady kill Spot like that. And the first thought that popped into his head was 'kill Brady' so he fired the gun.  
  
.Bad idea.  
  
As soon as Brady hit the ground, the Midtowners saw that Blink had shot their leader. Brady, although severely hurt, could still give orders to soak Blink. Milo stayed at Brady's side, while the rest of the gang went after Blink.  
  
Blink didn't even try to fight back. One, because he knew he would never be able to win and two, because he just gave up. All he wanted to do was die, 'cause he knew that even if he made it out alive, he would have no home. He wouldn't be allowed back in Manhattan or Brooklyn, and now that he shot Brady, Midtown or Queens was out. Even Bronx and Harlem were out since everyone would know he was a traitor.  
  
The Manhattan and Brooklyn gang was standing quietly in the back, watching this horrific scene unfold in front of them. They were watching the second person slowly die in that one night and their former friend getting the shit soaked outta him by his former friends. Mush was beginning to get worried about Blink.  
  
"Shouldn't we help him?" Mush asked the group, quietly.  
  
"No." Spot said, coldly. "He betrayed us. He's a scab. Since when do we help scabs?"  
  
"But he saved you!"  
  
"Wow. One good deed doesn't get him off the hook. He KILLED my best friend, Mush!"  
  
Mush was silent.  
  
All of a sudden, Milo's voice disrupted everyone.  
  
"Brady's dead!" he cried, his voice cracking with emotion.  
  
Everyone stopped in their tracks. Cobra, who was holding Blink by his shirt, dropped him with a thud. They all looked at Milo and at Brady's body, both covered in blood.  
  
Spot knew then and there that this battle was over. Their leader was gone. Their source of power was gone. The glue that held them together was gone. Midtown as they knew it was gone.  
  
As the Midtowners solemnly walked toward Brady, Milo walked to Spot.  
  
"Spot, no more fighting. Both sides lost someone. I'm calling a truce." Milo said, his voice still a bit shaky.  
  
With that, he spit on his hand and put it out. Spot thought about the offer for a few minutes, while looking around at his fellow newsies, all pleading with him to accept it. He finally came to a decision.  
  
He spot on his own and shook with Milo, cementing the end of fighting, and the truce.  
  
By the looks on everyone's faces, Spot could tell they were all silently thanking them.  
  
"Brooklyn! Manhattan! Move out!" Spot ordered.  
  
Spot and Jack watched their boys file out of the room and then walked over to Blink, who was slumped on the wall.  
  
"Blink!" Spot yelled.  
  
He snapped his head up, and visible winced, both from pain and emotionally.  
  
"What?" Blink said in a tiny voice.  
  
"You messed up big time, man. You're lucky you're alive."  
  
Blink nodded and added, "I know"  
  
"Let me be blunt. You're outta the lodging house." Jack said.  
  
"And if ya step foot in Brooklyn, you're dead." Spot added.  
  
Blink nodded weakly.  
  
"Good. Let's go Jack."  
  
They walked over to Riff's body and slowly started to pick him up. Cobra, seeing them struggling, went to help them. At first, Spot and Jack stopped, but after seeing the sincere look on Cobra's face, they continued and went out the door.  
  
The room was silent until Milo spoke.  
  
"Blink, get outta here. You're not welcomed here any more."  
  
Blink slowly stood up and walked out of the lodging house. Not knowing where to go, he wandered around New York, still completely in shock over his own actions.  
  
This was truly the most unforgettable night in his life. The night he would never forget.  
  
The End  
  
A/N - DONE!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!! My first finished fic! I hoped you liked it!  
  
A BIG thank you to all my reviewers!! Without you, I don't know what I would do.  
  
I would like to say a special thank you to AngelFish7, who was with me from the beginning! THANK YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Kid Blink's Twiggy  
  
SpecsGlasses  
  
AngelFish7  
  
And I just realized I never left a shout out to Taps Higgins!!! I'm sorry! Hehe..  
  
Ok, Make me happy and REVIEW one last time!!!  
  
~Braids 


End file.
